Death and Justice: Divine Punishment
by Zu of the Teacup
Summary: Light has gained victory. L is dead, and no-one is there to stop him! or so he thought... meanwhile, observing the Kira case from her courtroom, Shiki Eiki could be no more angered by L's Death than anything else...


**The Judge of Black and White and the Judge of the Note: Divine Punishment**

Zurou: Hey, ZUROU! Since when did you fuse Death Note and Touhou?

ZUROU: What? How did you get here, Zurou?

Zurou: I am your creation remember? I am everywhere you are.

ZUROU: *sweatdrops* ah, right. Anyway, the disclaime-

Zurou: ZUROU does not own Death Note and Touhou. They belong to guys named Ōba and Jun'Ichiro, respectively. Am right, master-san?

ZUROU: Yes… an-

Zurou: ZUROU also does not own any of the DN and TH characters. Say, ZUROU, you are not abandoning your First Fic, Aren't ye?

ZUROU: Look at the disclaimer, my dear creation.

Suwako: get out of that hole, ZUROU~!

ZUROU: what? *continues examining a busted CPU* what are you doing here?

Kanako: *rushes in, wielding a rat snake* Oh, Suwako~!

Suwako: *Kero* Yah~! I'm out of here.

Remilia: Hey! Too much Dawdling! Let's get on with the story already!

ZUROU: seriously, what are you guys doing here? I did not even intend to inclu-

*beep*

-Start-

**Divine Punishment**

Shiki stares angrily at the mirror before her.  
>"I cannot allow this to continue" she mutters under her breath, the air around her crackling in her evident rage.<p>

Then, it happened.

A crashing noise came from the mirror

A man fell on from the chair he was previously crouching on.

The man wears shaggy clothes, has spiky black hair and… lifeless zombie eyes and huge black-eye patches.

"You… used the shinigami?" the man asks, voice weak, yet evidently enraged.

"Rem was a sympathetic reaper" another voice said, coming from a well dressed man with light brown hair and brown eyes. Brown with a touch of red.

Shiki's rod now trembles clearly, her eyes turning an even deeper red.

"I knew it… you… are… Kira" the strange man groans weakly, managing to grasp the other man's shoe angrily.

"You were indeed a formidable rival to me, Kira, god of the new world. Farewell, L" 'Kira' scoffs, just as the one called 'L' closes his eyes in a painful, drawn-out death.

At this last scene, the Yama of paradise screams angrily.

How could a mere human defeat her means of true justice?

L was created by Shiki when Kira first appeared. She wanted to make herself a pawn to bring Kira back to the light. Of course, she knew who Kira was- a bored teenager by the name of Light Yagami.

She knew light's ultimate fate- to bring true justice to humans as a secret detective.

In fact, 'L' was an image what Light was really fated to be, which is why she had named her creation "L", after "**L**ight"

She even distorted history and reality… just to bring justice back to its fate…

But then, the avatars of death had to bring him off-course.

She had to wonder why the higher powers even had to make these avatars; misinforming them, telling them that they are shinigami… most of them were no good, actually. Usually just bored bums, killing humans now and then.

They were supposedly created to rid the world of excess population, in case that the world fill with more humans than it should. They did a good job in the past with the two world wars and the Black Death. However, after those, they started lazing on the job. The human population, unchecked, started to explode, reaching unsustainable levels.

She had believed that she could bring Light back to redemption… but oh! How had the power of the death note corrupted him!

She could bear it no longer.

If she cannot bring Light to justice, then there is only one solution to it now.

"Komachi!" she calls.

Her Shinigami…. She had to admit, is lazy, but when given strict orders, none could be more reliable than her.

"Yes, Miss-Shiki." The Shinigami blinks into the courtroom.

The shinigami has glazy red eyes, short vermillion hair in a double-ponytail, and wears a white dress overlapped with a blue vest. At the waist is an obi with a large coin tied to the centre.

Like the more classic shinigami, she carries a scythe… with a twist - a slight upwards bend at the tip.

"Komachi. I believe that I have told you about Kira already?" the yama asks, the ring of seriousness evident in her voice.

"Yes, Shiki-sama. What with it?"

The yama stares straight at her shinigami, making said shinigami feel cold all over.

She has that look… the look that could only say danger beyond reality being vanquished.

"Bring his soul to me." The yama commands coldly.

The shinigami bows respectfully at her boss, "Right away, Shiki-sama" she says with a militaristic tone before… her face turns up in confusion. "How do I go there?"

Normally, this would have been quite an amusing scene indeed… were it not for the deadly glare from the yama.

A few seconds pass before the judge motions her hand to a spot beside Komachi.

With a ripping sound, a black gap appears beside the terrified shinigami.

"There" the yama states, completely emotionless.

With a quick nod, the shinigami jumps into the sukima… entering a world of pure grayscale- a black background and numerous white wisps.

The shinigami is entranced by the beauty of the place before…

**BON!**

Komachi really had to scratch her head for that—hitting a wooden floor head-first at high speed would have killed a human…

"Ouch," she mutters. "That hurts! It would have killed a human"

A voice speaks to her… a female

"Hey, is that not in the description already?" the voice asks.

Komachi looks around, confused, before saying to herself "ehh, must be dreaming…"

And then that is when she notices the room.

Her boss has described it to her already. The vacuum beside the computer… the drawer with the false bottom containing the death note…

Light's room. But where is he?

"_The death note"_ her voice sings in her mind. _"I've always dreamed of something that would make my job easy…"_

She was just inches away from a small wooden stick when the voice of her boss echoes out… from her coin?

"Komachi! Hands off of that!"

"Uwaa~!"

"Light is going to arrive in a minute. Stay silent and hide yourself"

"Hai!"

A minute later…

"Can you believe this Ryuk? I've finally gotten rid of L, and now, my new world is created." Says Kira as he enters the room with a stupid grin on his face.

"I congratulate you for that, light, but if you think like me, there is something wrong with this room" says the avatar, his voice sounding rough and inhuman.

"No need to tell me, Ryuk. I feel it too. Must be a spy hidden in this room." The killer calmly says, plopping down onto his chair.

"Hnn?"

"And there's this scent… our spy is likely a woman. We must find and kill her."

Komachi angrily bursts from under the bed

"Hey! I am Shinigami! Nothing's going to kill me!"

The deadly duo glares angrily and with surprise at the red-headed beauty, who whimpers "except… my boss."

"You're lying! Shinigami don't look like you. They are ugly monsters!" Light growls, followed by Ryuk, who cackles "You don't look like a shinigami at all! More like some lady wearing strange clothes!"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" the shinigami hisses in anger, swinging her scythe and… cutting the laughing idiot's arm off.

Ryuk stops laughing and then stares in horror at his severed hand. "But how? Nothing can harm a shinigami!"

"You are not a shinigami" Komachi says, staring straight at the bigmouthed idiot's eyes.

"Now… with my mission…" she continues, staring at the now-cowering Kira.

"w-what do you want to do with me?" he asks in terror.

"I have come to bring you under the judgment of the yama of paradise."

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Ryuk drawls, half-pleading, half-mocking. "I have a contract with him. And it is, that if he dies, I would be the one to write his name in my no-"

With a sudden swing, Komachi severs the idiot's head, said idiot turning into dust as soon as his head hit the floor.

Light, witnessing the show before him, could only feel the fear in his heart greatly intensify.

If she could kill a death god, what about him, who is merely human?

He could not ponder about it anymore, for…

There was blackness.

Light could barely sense a few specks of light before his head hit the ground hard and fast.

Komachi landed beside him, in the same manner.

As soon the two of them regain their senses, Komachi moans "I hate it why I have to land this way all the time…"

"Komachi!" the Shiki's voice echoes. "A bloody good job you did there… pun intended"

In Shiki's mirror, the Yagami family stares on in horror at the brutally hacked body of their eldest son.

He was hacked to a pulp… literally. Not even bone could be identified. Merely a bloody, spongy mass that was once their son is left of Light Yagami, Kira.

Not aware of the sarcasm in the Yama's voice, the shinigami salutes "t-thank you, Shiki-sama!" before hastily bounding out of the courtroom… presumably to continue nappi- err… ferrying souls.

Light could only sweatdrop as the person who angrily hacked him to pieces jumped almost too happily out of the courtroom… is something terri-

"Light Yagami!" comes a powerful and angered voice.

At that instant, a thousand chains emerge from nowhere and then tie themselves around the smart killer… the weight threatening to drag him through the floor and into oblivion.

"Do you realize the heaviness of your sins?"

"_Oh, sarcastic girl"_Light thought inwardly. How could she say that when chains the weight of lovely hell is pressing him flat as a pancake…?

The judge angrily jumps in front of the killer, screaming "Answer me! Do you?" as she kicks the soul metres away. Surprising, considering the weight of the binding chains.

"Look" the judge coldly says, managing to regain control, holding a mirror in front of him.

Tied, light had no option but to look… and what he saw surprised him.

"Ryuuzaki?" he weakly gasps, surprise lacing his tone.

"Yes. Lawliet… you and he are one."

"No!"

The judge's eyes burst in anger.

One could never even dream of her being that fierce, but now, she could only be hell incarnate.

The kick in light's guts would have cracked earth in half and shattered a human in no time. Light, being a soul, does not get pulverized, but feels the pain all the same.

And like before, the yama suddenly calms down.

"I created L as the image of who you should have been. The mysterious detective… the god of justice" states Shiki with a mournful tone.

"Do you even wonder why that, even though your father, mother and sister all have black hair, you have brown? Well… your original self, before I bended reality, was identical to Lawliet… sans the panda eyes."

"What! I am not L! He is not justice! I am ju-" angrily screams Light, before being cut off by a kick that sends the soul flying to the other side of the courtroom.

"You were fated to have been the first, original L." angrily growls Shiki, her aura bursting and choking Light, who feel the tortuous pain and silently wishes to merely evaporate. _"Ryuk said something about death note users not going to heaven or hell… is this what he meant? A fate worse than hell? But he said nothingness… where is nothingness, damn it?"_

"You're denser than diamond. Lecturing you now would be no help." The judge says, keeping her back to him.

"I sentence you to six hundred sixty-six eternities in hell." She continues. "And by the end of then, I expect you to be more open."

Then Shiki turns to face him.

The deadly, blood red eyes glaring at him could but freeze him with fear, but then, just as sudden as her attacks, a large hole opens out under him, sending him to fall to the hot, hot hell below. But… is that a tear on her cheek? Why?

-End-

Augh! I am plain bored! My computer's fuse is fixed, but it won't turn on… I guess it is damaged after all. Maybe I have to re-start Chaotic Paradise from scratch after all… *sigh*.

But anyway, due to boredom, I decided to write this short crossover.

Where did I write this? In my mother's laptop, 2011Y11M18D20:09T alone in the Ao Hills with a single light on.

I wanted Shiki to sermon Light more before sending him to hell, but then again, it started to remind me of "Dear Friend from Sukima", which I have not read in a long time… so I decided to cut it short, not wanting to look like a copycat.

Anyway, I made Ryuk an "avatar of death". Technically, he is still a death god, but not of the same kind as Komachi. They can be killed by the Yama's Shinigami in the same way that the Yama can kill their own Shinigami.

Oh, and that Light is L idea? Came to me all of a sudden. I came up with the excuse that Shiki distorted reality to create L, whose purpose is to redeem Light, the real, original L, and then erased after, leaving L being a redeemed Kira. "L killed Kira" would also make sense with this, for by becoming L and destroying his past as Kira, he effectively killed Kira in the same way Vader killed Skywalker.

He failed, so light's redemption fell to Shiki's hands.

Oh, and I know L and Light have a huge difference in appearance. The reason he saw L in the mirror is because… well. Shiki explained it, but I will explain it again.

There are two forms of reality. In the first reality, Light was born with the appearance of a healthier, normal L. no crouching, no hunching, but L's appearance it is. After he picked up the death note, Shiki messed with reality, turning it into the second reality in which L is given the appearance of the original Light, plus the weirdness of the L we know. Light on the other hand, had his appearance changed by Shiki into the brown-haired light we know. Upon Light's death, reality snapped back to its original shape, and Light supposedly regained his original appearance… but then his body was hacked to pieces. As for L, he was replaced by a random detective, who died in his place once reality snapped back.

In case that seems to confusing, let's just say there was an appearance swap.

CASE CLOSED

Z [ZUROU] SIGNING OUT.

(Meanwhile, in hell)

Light groans as his head hits the boiling-hot dirt.

"Ugh! Damn you all to hell!" he angrily screams, causing angered stares to be directed at him.

"You, kid." A man grunts, approaching him.

The man looks about normal, save for the black wings behind him and the red blush across his face"

"Yes?" light angrily huffs.

"Today…" the man starts, sounding angered.

"…"

And that was when light noticed the door labeled "Hell"

Crap. He's not yet in hell!

"TODAY, YOU DINE IN HELL!" the man shouts, pushing the doors aside loudly

"This is madness!" light angrily retorts.

"Madness?" the man growls.

The man then throws the hapless spirit into hell after shouting "THIS. IS. HELL!"

-End-

I am serious, this is the true end.

Sorry… I just cannot resist. A [300] reference.

Nnn… unrelated to this, but oh, wish me luck, please? T_T I have a feeling I might have to sing Bad Apple…

as a side note, i realized that this is the first DN/TH fic yet... Yay me! ...or just... nearly. the second (i did not realise at first that someone managed to find an iConnection before me)

CASE CLOSED

Z [ZUROU] SIGNING OUT


End file.
